Ladies
by Catilia
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Certaines sont de celles que l'on aime, qui restent dans nos mémoires. D'autres sont celles que l'on déteste et que l'on aimerait oublier mais qui restent cachées quelque part dans nos souvenirs. Toutes autant qu'elles sont, ces demoiselles ont chacune leur mot à dire, l'essentiel est de les écouter. Label SPPS.
1. Entrée en matière

**Bienvenu(e)s dans mon petit recueil.**

**Un petit mot avant de passer aux choses sérieuse : **Ladies est donc un recueil de drabbles centrés exclusivement sur les personnages féminins de Fairy Tail. J'ai déjà des projets de fic en pagaille et celui-ci vient de montrer le bout de son nez, ce qui me désespère un peu. Néanmoins ayant déjà écrit pour deux ladies je le publie.

Je ne peux pas dire le nombre exacte de drabbles que comptera ce recueil puisque je vais essayer d'écrire pour chaque demoiselle ayant été vue dans Fairy Tail à partir du début, jusqu'au tournoi de magie, donc il y aura tout de même un nombre important de chapitres.

Le rythme de publication risque de ne pas être aussi soutenu que je le voudrais mais ceci étant un recueil et les drabbles n'ayant aucun lien entre eux, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

Je pense que l'essentiel est dit, je vous laisse découvrir nos demoiselles.

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**


	2. Levy

Je suis une magicienne les mots sont une arme.

Je suis une femme les mots sont sentiments.

Je suis encore une enfant les mots sont un jeu.

Je suis amoureuse les mots sont inexistants.

_Je suis tout cela et bien plus encore. Je suis les mots que je dis, ceux que je tais. Je suis aussi les mots qui font mal, tout comme ceux qui font du bien. Je suis les mots gravés dans la pierre et ceux qui se perdent dans le vent._

Je suis Levy c'est là le seul mot qu'il me faut.


	3. Meldy

La femme que j'ai choisie pour famille est celle qui m'a tout pris. Ma véritable famille. Mes amis. Tout ce qui m'était cher, ce qui faisait que j'étais moi. Elle m'a même retiré le droit de mourir.

J'étais dès lors devenu son reflet. C'étaient ses larmes qu'elle revoyait lorsqu'elle séchait les miennes, sa peine qui étreignait mon cœur. J'aurais pu la détester, la haïr mais on ne déteste pas une personne qui n'a rien. Car elle m'avait tout pris mais n'avait rien gardé. Sans que je le sache elle m'avait tout rendu. Elle est devenue mon amie et ma famille.


	4. Miliana

Je me coule contre toi, entre tes jambes, sous tes doigts _câline._

Je m'échappe, te fuis, te laisse m'attraper pour mieux me dérober _joueuse._

Cachée, inerte, mon instinct animal me crie de survivre _blessée._

Rancunière, silencieuse, l'ombre que tu devines sans la voir _chasseuse._

La proie n'en est plus vraiment une, acceptation, pardon _apaisée._

Je ronronne, et ce bruit si particulier que tu sembles apprécier, c'est pour toi que je le fais car je me sens _aimée_.

Je suis une femme, je suis un chat mais au final, c'est un peu la même chose…non ?


	5. Erza

Elle n'aimait pas se regarder dans un miroir ; elle n'y voyait jamais la même chose.

Parfois elle y voyait la beauté froide de la lame et la dangerosité du tranchant.

Elle y voyait la beauté digne et la noblesse d'une reine.

Elle y voyait la beauté irréelle d'une fée et la magie qui dansait autour.

Elle y voyait la beauté naissante, encore fragile d'une enfant.

Elle n'y voyait aussi rien d'autre que la beauté écarlate et destructrice des flammes.

Mais aujourd'hui elle regarda…et elle vit.

_Erza de Rosemary, la mage guerrière, la Reine des Fées et l'enfant du Paradis._


	6. Flare

_« Tu as de si beaux cheveux… »_

On me l'a toujours répété et naïvement, je l'ai toujours cru.

On ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais jolie, je ne le pense pas moi-même, mais comme toutes les petites filles je rêvais qu'un jour, peut-être…

Seuls mes cheveux m'ont valu autre chose que des regards dédaigneux, alors je m'y suis accrochée…désespérément. J'en ai fait le centre de mon existence, sans me rendre compte ;

Plus ils devenaient beaux et plus je m'enlaidissais.

Ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ; rien si ce n'est un oiseau de malheur.


	7. Juvia

Est-ce que si je dis que je déteste la pluie, cela reviendra-t-il à dire que je me déteste ?

_« Je n'aime pas la pluie, c'est triste »_

J'avais toujours pris ces mots pour moi, car la pluie m'accompagnait où que j'aille.

J'étais _elle _et _elle _était moi et je ne l'acceptais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'on me fuit comme on fuit une averse.

Juvia, fille de la pluie.

Mais j'avais oublié que l'eau est aussi source de toute vie. Elle est _ma _vie.

Finalement, j'ai toujours aimé la sensation de la pluie sur mon visage ; _une caresse._


	8. Wendy

Elle fixa l'enfant, immobile devant elle.

« Qu'es-tu ? »

Entre de si jeunes lèvres, la question était innocente, elle le savait mais son visage se ferma.

Qu'était-elle ?

Une enfant ? En avait-elle déjà été une…oui, mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Une femme ? Non, malgré ses sept années écoulées, le temps avait glissé sur elle, la laissant prisonnière de ce corps si fragile.

Une magicienne ? Oui, indéniablement mais pas que…

Une amie, une confidente, un soutien ? Surtout, mais il manquait encore quelque chose.

« Qu'es-tu ? »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Wendy Marvell ».


End file.
